Dually And Chromia At The Firing Range
8/10/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Chromia Dually (Firing Range, Iacon) Chromia is firing downrange with a gun from the arms room, a grenade launcher this time, calculating the parabolic arc in order to hit dead center in the target. Were she of a smaller build, she would have been bowled over from the recoil hitting her in the shoulder, but she's of the sturdier sort, planting her feet firmly on the ground and digging her heels in. Dually saunters into the range carrying a heavy-duty pulse rifle propped on his shoulder. He pauses to watch the femme shoot rather than passing her to reach the open lanes further down the range. Chromia snarls as she misses the shot by mere inches, the round exploding slightly to the left of the target. "Slag it! What is wrong with me today?" She kicks the barrier cutting off the lane's booth and the range itself. "Primus, I'm outta' practice." Turning, she notes Dually before jerking her head away. Hopefully, he didn't see that. Dually continues to study the femme with interest. "You check the alignment on the sight on that gun?" He says, sounding sincere. Chromia clenches her free fist as she bites her lower lip to keep herself from lashing out at the young mech, because he surely doesn't deserve it. "Yes, I checked the sight alignment," she hisses through clenched teeth. Inserting another round into the barrel, she hoists the weapon back in the front of her shoulder and tries again. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her dexterity). Chromia's roll fails! Dually says. "Try not tightening up your struts like that. You're probably yanking yourself right off the target." He moves to step into Chromia's lane. "Tell me to knock it off if I'm being an aft, but I'm a pretty good instructor." The mech's got some nerve telling /her/ how to shoot. Instead of being absolutely furious, however, she softens. "Someone's got brass lugnuts," she snorts good-naturedly, perhaps loosening her stance slightly before firing again once more down range. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her dexterity). Chromia's roll succeeds! "Yeah, everyone says that," Dually grins insouciantly. "Makes Horizon nuts. But even he has to admit I don't get myself into slag all that often. Not that I can't get back out of, anyway." Chromia smirks. "Horizon freaks out easily. I've had my fair share of spats with him. Not an agreeable mech, I tell ya'." Dually hurmphs. "Least you weern't stuck off planet with him for a vorn while he mooned over this slagging seeker femme. Neutral, he thought. Neutral my aft." Dually unshoulders his weapon. "Got us all nearly killed. Heard you got transfered out already. Wish the'd let mine go through." Chromia sets down the weapon, audials pricking upwards at the mention of Horizon fawning over a femme. "Oh, do dish the dirt, Dually. This I gotta' hear." Dually rolls his optics. "Not much to tell, really. She said she needed help, that the 'Cons were trying to recruit her cuz she was a flier. He found her a neutral enclave that'd take her in, let her find a way to earn her keep. Turned out she was a 'Con all along. Took out the whole settlement and half our unit." "I gotta' ask who this Seeker was," Chromia snickers. "This is awesome blackmail material." Dually shook his head. "Wasn't a seeker, just a flier, I think. I never got a real good look at her, which is why I'm still alive- I was playing rear guard when her unit ambushed us after we responded to the settlement's distress call. Grey and black, though. Chromia shrugged, frowning. "Could be anyone. As for me, Horizon nearly got me demoted. Granted, brought some o' that upon myself, but he was bein' difficult and not very leaderlike." Dually grumbles. "Least you got out. I swear, he's gonna hafta die or something 'fore they'll assign me to someone else." He huffs, venting air. "My transfer's been 'pending' since we got back on planet, and it's all "Dually, you have to understand that they allocate resources where they need them" and "Dually, command will get to your request when they have time" and "Dually, babysit this slagging protoform while he goes to cubricon" and "Dually, guard duty at the gates". Never see HIM on slagging guard duty, and it ain't like he's much of an officer." Chromia fights back a laugh. "Throw a tantrum in his office. Get ya' transferred real quick." Dually picks his rifle up again. "Hafta take that under advisement, then. I should get going. Wanna get /some/ shooting in before my shift. More slagging guard duty. Least it's not babysitting again." Chromia hoists her weapon over her shoulder and gives a nonchalant wave over her shoulder. "Let me know how it goes then, will ya'?" she asks before heading out. Dually waves and moves onward. "Will do." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Dually's Logs